


[Podfic] Gone

by RsCreighton



Series: Amplificathon, 2015 [8]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to Entanglednow for having BP! :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/299083) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



> Thanks to Entanglednow for having BP! :D

Gone

By: Entanglednow

 

0:54

 

[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/%5bFirefly%5d%20Gone.mp3)

 

Streaming:


End file.
